Just Want You To Know Who I Am
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: Mrs. Lovett POV. why is it that everything that she does for Sweeney goes unacknowledged? She loves the fool, but he doesn't even care. Nellie's almost to the point of suicide. eventually sweenett... i think...
1. Unrequited Love

**A/N: Ok, this is gonna be a short a/n for me. Lol. Usually they're like 3 paragraphs long! Ok. The song in italics is "the way I feel" by 12 stones. Ah-mazing song. Check it out, & R&R & I'll love ya forever!! :D**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

For almost an hour, all she did was sit in that dark corner by the fireplace & cry. Just cry her heart out. There really wasn't anything else she could do. She didn't have any friends, & she certainly didn't want her adopted son, Toby, to see her in such a state of misery. And there was no way on heaven, hell or earth that she would rely on Mr. Todd for support. He was the damned man she was so miserable about, for God's sake!

_Lately I've been wandering  
Off the narrow path  
You've given me so many things that I've never had_

_And all in all I know it's you that always pulls me through  
If you reach deep inside you'll see my heart is true_

No one seemed to care anymore, no one seemed to even notice that she was so melancholy, that she'd lost her usual cheerfulness. No one noticed that she was head over heels for a man who would never love her back. The whole world seemed to just pass her by without a second glance. She had no one to confide in, no one to lean on in times so rough, no one to love her. Except Toby. That boy was the only tiniest bit of hope left in her cold heart. All the rest of her former gracious joy had been sucked out of her thin frame by a man so cold, so unloving, so depressing.

_The world I know is pulling me  
More and more each day  
I feel like the odd man out as I begin to pray_

_Spiteful eyes are watching me  
With everything I do  
In the midst of darkness Lord  
My spirit calls for You_

Those deep sunken eyes, that pure black hair, with that streak of white, those coal black eyes, almost as dark as his heart. He didn't care about her. He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Never did he ever show some sort of gratitude toward his landlady, never once did he ever show he was thankful in the least bit. Never would he ever be anything but a loathsome cold man to her. He had no once of appreciation in his dark soul.

Nellie laid there on the floor, the hope of ever having a happy life draining from her heart into the heat of the fire. Staring into the flames of her fireplace, just imagining a life again made her heart ache with the pain of reality once more. She couldn't stop the tears from falling onto the rug beneath her, soaking her dress & shoulders in the process.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice_

Suddenly, she heard the stomp of boots coming down the stairs outside her pie shop. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress, hoping to hide any signs of her breakdown from this man coming through the door towards her living room in search of his landlady. Pulling on the arm of the couch next to her, she helped herself up off the cold floor, just as Sweeney appeared in the doorway.

_Come on…_

His eyes, dark and full of hate, seemed to soften with worry as he saw the wreck Mrs. Lovett was in. He took her all in, from her disheveled hair, her reddened eyes, & the tearstained cheeks. Her makeup was running from her eyes, there was no doubt in his mind she had been crying. A silence was filling the room, drowning them in. Finally, Sweeney dared to break that wall between them.

"…Mrs. Lovett… are you alright?" he asked uncertainly. His eyebrows furrowed together, worry shining in his black eyes. She didn't even dare to look up & meet his gaze, for fear that he would see the tears still coming down her cheeks. Little did she know, he'd already seen them. He advanced on her gently when she didn't respond. "Mrs. Lovett, look at me," he said more serious this time, getting impatient with her. When she finally looked into his eyes, he saw more tears falling from her eyes. Immediately, she brought her hand to her face, wiping away her tears, not caring that he'd seen.

_You know sometimes deep inside  
I feel like this_

On impulse, he reached his hand up to wipe away a stray tear, but thinking better of it, he lowered his hand back down beside his waist. Nellie saw this, & for a split second thought he actually cared enough to wipe away her tears, but when he'd retracted, a new batch of tears emerged to the surface. How could actually get her hope back that easily? From a silly hand gesture, that seemed to be out of kindness, but that would never come from Sweeney. That sort of act would never come from the hands of Sweeney Todd. He would just take her feelings 

& flush them down the toilet… but considering they had no flushable toilets back then, he would just throw her feelings in the Thames River.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life_

Annoyance shown in Sweeney's eyes now, he'd seen that glimpse of hope in her eyes, as if she thought he would give her the satisfaction. But that annoyance boiled back down when she looked back up at him, both anger & sadness glimmering on the surface. His eyes widened slightly at this new emotion coming from Nellie.

She couldn't help it anymore, all her anger, all her despair, all her hate came flowing out of her mouth in curses & insults towards Mr. Todd.

_Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice_

"How could you ever do this to me, Mr. T? You never do anything for me, never say thank you, never even acknowledge anything I say!! I'm so sick & fucking tired of you pushing me around like your slave, & expecting me to do it with a bloody smile on my face!!" she waved her hands around frantically as she spat her words out in disgust. Sweeney was frozen to the spot where he was standing, almost scared at the sudden outburst. Nellie was screaming now, tears still rolling down her cheeks, her eyes redder than ever, her skin paler than the moon.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yeah, the way I feel_

"I hate you! I hate you, that way you make me feel, like a fucking whore, never getting even the benefit of the doubt, never! Never anything! I'm so tired of acting like everything's just peachy & swell, where in all reality, I could commit suicide & you wouldn't even give me a second glance!!" The tears came freely now, soaking her cheeks & falling onto her shoulders & collarbone. Sweeney was backing up ever so slightly, as Mrs. Lovett kept coming forward. His mind was telling him to try to calm her down somehow, but he really didn't know if speaking was exactly a good idea at the time.

_The world I know is pulling me  
More and more each day_

_Spiteful eyes are watching me  
With everything I do_

She suddenly advanced on Sweeney, hitting him in the chest with all her mite ((which at this point, was barely anything)), her tears still falling. Sweeney took her by the shoulders, & tried to push her backwards toward the couch, but she came back with renewed force, & pushed her way past him, running to the door to the pie shop.

_I hate the way, the way I feel_

She kept running til she found herself at the base of a bridge. Stopping to catch her breath, she leaned over the railing of the bridge. An idea popped into her head as she breathed heavily still. All that running wasn't good for a 41 year old woman on a rant. She started to slowly walk to the middle of the bridge, when she heard loud footsteps coming towards her again. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was.

'_Cause I hate the way I feel tonight  
And I know I need you in my life  
Yes I hate the way I feel inside  
And I promise to make the sacrifice_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thanks fer readin' , & puh-leaze review ppl : I luv it when I get em! It helps me to write faster & with more **_**PASSION**_** lol**


	2. Suicide

**A/N: omg thank you all for the AH-mazing reviews!! Special props to ErisRocks, Shitty Chicken Gang Bang ((lmao luv the name btw)), Bellatrix5982, Le Coeur de l'Ocean, & ByTheBeautifulSea… you guys are so amazing :D & to anyone who subscribed/favorited, THANK YOU. xD luv you guys. Ok, now onto the story.**

**There's a song in it again. :P lol the song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. **

**R&R. much luv & a puppy to anyone who reviews xD**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

The footsteps grew louder behind her, & not wanting to be cruelly interrupted in her former idea, her pace grew faster, til she was running to the middle of the bridge. She finally made it there, unfortunately knowing that in mere seconds, Sweeney would be right behind her, persuading her not to go ahead & perform her sudden depressing notion.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Quickly, she put her feet up on the railing, pulling her legs over, so that she was merely dangling over the edge of the bridge, with a devastating 50 foot drop ahead of her. Slowly, she leaned forward, ever so slightly, not hearing Sweeney's shallow breathing behind her. He stuck his hand out & carefully placed it on her shoulder. Nellie screamed at the sudden contact.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

"Mr. T, get away from me!" she growled. Shocked, he took a baby step backwards, never taking his hand off her shoulder. Nellie turned her head to see what he was doing that was keeping him from removing his hand.

**What, did he accidentally put super glue on his hand or something?**

She tried to shake his hand off, but he just wouldn't let go. She leaned back a little, so that her face was inches from him, her breath tickling his cheek. Shivering slightly, he met her gaze, her eyes full of hate. He tried to cover his slight fright with a frown, but his eyes gave him away. Sweeney heard a growl from deep in Mrs. Lovett's throat, something he'd never imagined from her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Get away from me,"she started, leaning forward again, "Or I'll let go." Her anger was slowly dying down, into desperation. All she wanted was for him to just let her be. Anyway, what would he care if she died. It's not like he really cared about her anyway. If he did, he would have shown it by now.

**Then why is he showing a sort of worry & concern now? **Her mind was just confusing her even more.** If he didn't care, even just a little bit, then he wouldn't be here right now, keeping you from committing suicide…**

Realizing he still had his hand on her shoulder, she reached up to prick it off herself. But in the process, she almost lost her balance, & instead of pushing his hand off, she ended up hanging on to it for dear life. Sweeney had wrapped both arms around her waist to keep her from falling into the ice cold water.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

Once she regained her balance, her mind snapped back to reality. His arms were still firmly around her waist, & it was killing her, mentally & physically.

"Get your damn hands off me," she said simply. Sweeney just stood there, shaking his head.

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"No, Nellie," he said as Mrs. Lovett had to double take at what he'd just said. "I'm not going to let you just end your life like this," he said, looking straight into her eyes. Noting the fact that he'd just called her by her first name, Nellie, which he hadn't called her that since they were adolescents. She could see something in his eyes, something very unfamiliar, almost true concern. But knowing better, she shook that thought out of her head.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"Just leave me alone, ok? You don't care about me, remember? So just go. Just go on with your merry little life, brooding over the judge, & sulking over your dead wife! All I wanted was a new life with you, but no. All you could ever think about was that bloody judge!" she wanted to pound her fists into his skull, but doing that would mean letting go of the railing again, &that was a bad idea.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies_

By this time, Sweeney had finally let go of Nellie, still standing a few feet from her. Anger was forming in his eyes, she was pushing it too far. Too. Far. As he was about to drag out his razor from the holster, Nellie interrupted.

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

"Save it," she said as she leaned farther forward, her grip on the railing weakening, tears forming in her eyes, "If you want me dead, so be it."

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Before Sweeney could say anything else, he watched as she let go of the bars. It all seemed to go in slow motion. He reached for her hand, to no avail, watching it slip, her thin silhouette moving farther & farther forward, towards her death. Her feet were no longer touching the platform of the bridge. Panicking, Sweeney leapt forward, almost falling over himself.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Before she was completely out of arms reach, he caught hold of her arm. Screaming & wailing her arms around, Nellie held onto Sweeney's arm for dear life. Tears were streaming down her contorted face, her cheeks & eyes were a deep red. Sweeney strained to pull her up, his old muscles not being what they once were.

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Finally, when he'd gotten her feet back up onto the platform, he helped her get her legs back over the railing. She collapsed into his arms, not caring that she hated him. Just for that one moment, he was showing her true compassion. He had saved her life. That had to mean something. He had risked his own life to save hers. He'd almost fallen over the railing trying to grab a hold of her body some way. He had almost **died** to save her. He must feel something.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Nellie drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep in Sweeney's arms as he carried her back down the streets towards the pie shop. Towards home. The sun was starting to rise now, he noticed, as he turned a corner down Fleet Street.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Mrs. Lovett stirred in his arms, unconsciously snuggling into the crook of his neck. Normally, he would have scowled at this, but considering the past event, he just let her be as he crept up the stairs to his barber shop. He opened the door to his room & tip toed over to his barber chair, gently dropping Nellie into the chair. He stood there, watching her sleeping form a few moments, then slipped over to the cot in the corner of his room.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ok, so this wasn't my best chapter, but hey, we all have 'em. Thanx for reading. You guys are all so loverly :P lol**

**Reviews make me plenty happy, & they would help me to write faster, ya know. Hehe xD**

**So if you guys wanna hear the last chapter ((or 2, I haven't decided yet…)) I NEED REVIEWS! Lol they are very appreciated.**


	3. Always Alone

**NEVER ALONE**

**A/N so this chapter is based off the song Never Alone by Barlow Girl. It just really hit my heart this morning, & it just seemed like a perfect song for this chapter ((the mood)). So yea, just a little recap on last time: MRs. Lovett tried to commit suicide, but Sweeney saved her, ALMOST DYING IN THE PROCESS (don't forget that part), & he actually showed in his own way, that does care for Nellie. Unfortunately, I have to ruin that little intervention. This chapter should be pretty graphic (not sexual, but more "emo" standards, if you get my drift.) **

**Well, enjoy :**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Lovett woke up in Sweeney's barber chair, not knowing where she was, or how she got there. Her head was killing her, & the dusty smell of the barber shop wasn't helping much. She leaned back & rested her head on the chair again, staring at the ceiling. A million thoughts were flying through her mind. Amidst them one seemed to stand out far greater than the rest. The bridge.

_I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No._

_Before Sweeney could say anything else, he watched as she let go of the bars. It all seemed to go in slow motion. He reached for her hand, to no avail, watching it slip, her thin silhouette moving farther & farther forward, towards her death. Her feet were no longer touching the platform of the bridge. Panicking, Sweeney leapt forward, almost falling over himself._

_Before she was completely out of arms reach, he caught hold of her arm. Screaming & wailing her arms around, Nellie held onto Sweeney's arm for dear life. Tears were streaming down her contorted face, her cheeks & eyes were a deep red. Sweeney strained to pull her up, his old muscles not being what they once were. _

Replaying the latter night in her mind, tears began to well up in her eyes. He actually saved her life. He had kept her from dying, grabbed ahold of her soul before it was too late, keeping it safe from the tormentous waters below.

**Maybe he does care…**

_I needed You today  
So where did you go?_

The tears fell freely from her eyes, still staring at the ceiling above her. A small smile danced about her lips. It was all too precious a memory to let go of, she couldn't stop replaying his arms reaching out, grabbing ahold of her own, dangling like a thread from his firm grip, his panic stricken eyes.

Suddenly she heard a sound from the dark corner of the room. There was Mr. Todd, sitting stiffly on his cot, a look of grim dissatisfaction lining his pale face. He looked Nellie straight in the eye, showing no emotion, not like the night before. He stood up, walking slowly over to the door of his shop.

_You told me to call  
you said You'd be there_

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Mrs. Lovett," he spat out, venom dripping in his voice as always. Not waiting for a reply, Sweeney left the room, slamming the door behind him.

_And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

A new batch of tears escaped her eyes as she watched him stomp down the stairs, cursing herself for being so foolish. How could she have really believed he cared?? He hadn't changed, he still treated her as some old beggar woman, not even willing to give her the time of day.

**But why else would he have saved me from the fates? Why would he have grabbed my arm at the last minute?? He must care, there has to be a reason for—**

_I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

Then it hit her. She was the baker. She was the one who stripped the bodies of their meat. She was the one who baked men into her pies. **She** was the one hiding the evidence of their crimes from the public. Sweeney didn't care about her, he only needed her for his own cruel greedy needs. He couldn't get caught til he killed the judge, so he had to have Mrs. Lovett til then.

**So that's it? No real feelings? Nothing? WTF?? He really doesn't care about me, he's just still that depressed demon with no true emotions or feelings. Nothing…**

_And though I can not see You  
and I can't explain why.  
_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh_

Nellie slowly got up out of the barber's chair, & walked over to the mirror. Staring into it, trying to remember how she ever could have loved that man. How did she ever see anything in Sweeney Todd?

A moment passed before her thoughts became clear again. She didn't love Sweeney, she loved Benjamin. The man he was before he was shipped off to the Aussies. Before he became this man, this demon, this…. monster.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

He'd changed. He wasn't the same loving man he was before, but a violent, dangerous crook, who took advantage of Mrs. Lovett & her adopted son, just to get away with the viscous crimes he'd committed. He was greedy son of a bitch. Using people for his own murderous reasons. No ounce of feeling in his rotting corpse of a man. Ha, he was the rotting corpse of Benjamin Barker. What a pathetic life he was living now.

_I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone_

The tears in Nellie's eyes turned to ones of anger, once again, feeling that wave of suicide coming over her. She looked down at the table in front of her, seeing Sweeney's box of razors. She opened the box carefully, slightly frightened at the fact she was trespassing in his personal stuff. Running her fingers along the gleaming silver, she took a razor out of the box & held it up in from of her face, watching the sun reflect a bright sparkle on the mirror.

Without even thinking, she placed the razor on her wrist, dragging it ever so slowly across her skin, watching the blood run down her arm. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, but seemingly helped with the pain of living. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough to draw blood. She cut again, the rubies dripping onto the floor, making a small puddle around her bare feet. She cut once more, making her pale skin a deep red around her arm.

_And though I can not see You  
and I can't explain why.  
_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh_

After the last bit of blood dripped from her cuts, she raised the razir into the sunlight, watching the red blood flicker in the reflection of the mirror. It was beautiful, she thought, subconsciously noting that this must be what Mr. Todd feels after he's brutally taken the life from another of his customers.

_We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
and though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

A loud thumping noise was heard outside the shop, obviously boots coming up the stairs. Quickly, Nellie placed the razor back in its spot, & ran to the stairs on the other side of the room leading down the living room.

Sweeney threw the door open, expecting to see Mrs. Lovett still in his chair crying her eyes out. Instead, he saw an empty chair. Shrugging, he slipped over to the vanity to look at his picture frame, walking in the puddle of blood as he went. He stopped, hearing the sound. He looked down, & his eyes made contact with the rubies on the ground. His first thought was he had been messy with his last customer this morning. But hten again, he hadn't had any customers this morning. He grabbed for his razor box, seeing the blood on the razor still.

_I waited for you today  
But You didn't show  
No.No.No.  
I needed You today  
So where did you go?_

Wracking his brain for another explanation, he sat in his barber chair. Who else had access to his razors, his shop? Who else had been in the room while he was gone?

Then it hit him. There'd only been one other person in the room this morning, & there was no doubt in his mind that she's done it.

Nellie.

_I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thank you for reading. sniffles This song makes me cry. Lol. Well, hoped you liked it ((don't worry, it's not over yet lol)) Reveiws are very nice. They make me happy! :D**

**Oh, that reminds me: thnx to grapenut01, Bellatrix5982, ErisRocks, & heartbreakxxvampire for the reviews last time : makes me feel all happy lol**


	4. Runaway

**A/N: Once again, ppl, thank you sooooo much for all the awesome reviews xD they make me soooo happy in side haha. I have 15 reviews now :D does happy dance yay me! Lol ok. Anyways, the song in this chapter is "Runaway" by Linkin Park. And sorry it took me so long to update. Just had a busy weekend xD**

**Oh, & I kinda just realized that Sweeney's a bit outta character the past chappies. I guess it's just that he's changing. In a good way, though. Lol. He's growing a "fondness" for our beloved baker xD as you can tell hehe**

**Well, enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mrs. Lovett ran down the stairs, just as Sweeney opened the door to his shop. Not wanting him to find her anytime soon, she ran to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She leaned her back against the wall, mixed emotions running through her head. She felt a slight sting as her dress sleeve grazed the new cuts on her arm. She flinched at the sudden pain, grasping her arm with her other hand.

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust_

Her mind wandered to the razors that had done the job, to help take away her thoughts of Sweeney. All she could feel while she was giving herself the cuts, was the nothingness that filled her head as the blood dripped from her arm. How she didn't think once of her "beloved" Mr. T the entire time, that is until she heard him stomping up the stairs towards her. She had been too fascinated with the rubies that fled her body.

_The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true_

She knew he would come looking for her soon, & she really didn't want to see him, knowing he'd be furious with her, with one reason or another. Being, she'd used his razors without permission, or that she'd used them to inflict pain upon herself. Somehow, both scared the living shit out of her.

_Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

Without thinking, she decided it was time she got on with her life. There was nothing left for her here in the pie shop, except a broken heart, & many, many haunting nightmares to come. She could never think of Sweeney again, never have a single thought of that demon barber who she so dearly loved. He would never love her back, the way she loved him anyways. He would only leave her feeling empty & lonely.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up_

She dropped to her knees, digging under her bed for her old dirty suitcase. She hadn't used it since dear Albert had lived. Her last trip to the sea. She pulled it out from its former hiding spot & dusted it off, a nice think layer of dust laying upon it. She took the zipper between her long thin fingers & slipped it open. There was still an old swimming suit inside, the same one she'd imagined she'd wear to the sea with Sweeney, not that that was going to happen anymore. She pulled it out, deciding that she wouldn't need a swimming suit while she was roaming the streets, looking for a new home.

_All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true_

She strode quietly over to her closet & pulled out her only other 3 dresses she owned. She could barely fit them all in, so she didn't even fiddle with her shoes. She slipped off the heels she wore, & found her old pair of flats she used to wear, still fitting perfectly.

_Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

After she'd finally packed her nice little suitcase, she found a piece of paper, & a quill pen. She sat at her vanity & started out her letter.

_Dear Sweeney,_

She didn't even bother with the formalities, there was no need to. She was leaving, it's not like he could scold her out for it once he finally read it.

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that this is the last you will ever hear from me again. I'm fed up with your cruelness towards me, & I just can't take it anymore. You act like you actually might care one minute, the next you're giving me the death glare. You really are a pathetic excuse for a living being._

_You never show you really care, nor do you show any signs of thanks. I do all this shit for you, all your dirty work to keep people from finding out what you really do to your clients. The least you could have done for me was leave me be last night, let me die, there was no reason for me to live, according to your standings._

_Nonetheless, I do thank you for saving me last night. I owe you my life, but you've already taken it & shattered every last hope left in me. I know now that you had specific reasons to leave me living, just so you wouldn't get caught. Well, you can kiss that dream goodbye, because I'm leaving. And don't think I won't for one second not consider going to the Judge & telling him your real intentions._

_Just leave me alone. I'm leaving, & I don't want to ever see you again. _

_Nellie_

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

After she'd finished the letter, she crept out of her bedroom, making sure not to step on the floorboard that squeaked. She carried her suitcase & the letter into the kitchen, stopping next to the counter. She dropped her suitcase on the floor, & placed the letter carefully on the countertop.

_Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)_

She stood there for a second, contemplating if what she was about to was such a good idea. It wasn't like she didn't have money. The purse she'd stolen from Signor Pirelli had quite a few 

pounds in it. She could get by on her own for a while, but not long. Maybe she would just leave for a few days, & make him utterly miserable until she came back…. No, she had to leave for good. Coming back would only make it worse.

_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)_

Without another word, she picked up her suitcase & slid out the door before she could come up with a good reason not to leave.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just as Sweeney looked out the big window that looked over Fleet Street, he saw a figure running down the street & down the long alleyway. He could have sworn it looked an awful lot like Mrs. Lovett, the frilly auburn curls flying wildly, & the drapey black dress…

Ignoring the fleeting redhead down street, Sweeney's thoughts drifted back to the blood on the floor, & who it belonged to. He had to get to the bottom of this. Why would she cut herself? Did she really think her life was so pathetic that she would resort to trying another way to kill herself?

Sweeney couldn't take it any longer, he had to go find her, before she did anything worse. He ran down the stairs to her pie shop, expecting her to be making another pie for herself for lunch, but instead he found an empty kitchen. Confused, he went to the parlor, finding again, no one.

He was starting to get a little irritated. He needed to find Nellie, but he wasn't finding her anywhere…

He really didn't want to, but the only other place he could think she'd be was her bedroom. Sweeney went down the hall, preparing to knock on her closed door, surprised to find it standing wide open. He peeked inside, making sure he wasn't intruding on something inappropriate.

His eyes grew wide as he saw her room slightly disoriented, her closet completely bare, & no Mrs. Lovett. His mind registered what this could only mean…

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

She's gone…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OHHH what's our Mr. Todd gonna do now?? A cliffy!! Haha well, not really I guess lol but it works. Updates are like the little angels on my shoulder, telling me to update ASAP. No reviews are like the little devils on my right shoulder telling me "oh, it can wait" xD**


	5. Missed

**Ok, so like this chappie is gonna be mostly from Sweeney's POV. The song is "When you're gone" by Avril Lavigne. Lyrics in italics.**

**Oh, & before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to ByTheBeautifulSea, for all her WONDERFULLLLL reviews xD . & thnx so much to everyone else for the reviews :D**

**You guys are my life, I swear xD lol OMG I have like 26 reviews now xDDDDDDD does happy dance**

**Enjoy! R&R pleazzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee teartear**

**-all my pretty little angels xP**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Sweeney sat down on the bed in Mrs. Lovett's room, many thoughts running through his mind, his vision blurring. So many thoughts he had so wished to put out of his head, & just imagine none of it had ever happened. Just imagine that she was still in her kitchen, cooking up another meat pie. Just imagine that she wasn't gone…

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

He didn't make any attempt to remove himself from her bed. He just sat there, clearly not knowing what else to do. He was at a loss for words, never had he ever been this out of it. Never once had he ever imagined making her so mad, she'd actually _leave_.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

His mind raced with many different thoughts, he raised his hand, noticing he was still holding his razor.. & there was still blood on it.

**Oh God… what have I done?**

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The puddle of blood was still sitting in his barber shop, her blood was still on his razor, her words, still echoing through his skull like a thunderstorm. He couldn't even comprehend what this meant.

She'd actually left. And for some odd reason, he had a feeling she wasn't coming back.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

Sweeney silently left Mrs. Lovett's room, creeping down the hall, towards the kitchen. He rounded the corner & headed towards the door of the shop, when a movement on the counter caught his eye. There was a window open in the rear corner of the shop, & the wind was softly blowing the letter Mrs. Lovett had left around. Sweeney swiftly raced towards it, recognizing Nellie's handwriting.

_Dear Sweeney,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that this is the last you will ever hear from me again._

Just from that first paragraph, he knew that his foreshadowing had been correct. He finished reading the letter, his brow furrowed as he read.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

_I miss you…_

Once he'd finished, he laid the letter down, & walked out of the shop, up the stairs & into his shop. He plopped down into his barber chair, & stared blankly at the ceiling. Nothing but wooden floorboards, cloudy sunlight seeping through the cracks.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

He could hear children outside playing, & birds chirping their little heads off. He couldn't see why the rest of the world around him could be so cheerful & oblivious to the sorrow going on in this very shop. The thoughts whirling around in his head, all having the same subject: Why had she left? HE wanted to know why, wanted to find out, but he just didn't have the slightest clue where to start.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Maybe it was him. Maybe he's the one to blame. Maybe if he hadn't always been so hard on her, then none of this would have ever happened. Then again, it was nice to not have to listen to her ramble on & on all the time about God knows what…

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

But on the other hand, he missed her. In a sick, twisted, toxic way, he missed Nellie. She was always the one to bring him his breakfast, even if he rarely ever ate anything. She would always try to make conversation with him, even if he had thrown her against the wall & threatened her with his razors once or twice. She always had that sort of cheery atmosphere that followed her around wherever she went.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

And he missed that.

_I miss you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sweeney awoke with a start, a thud was heard downstairs in the pie shop. He quickly leapt out of his barber chair (having fallen asleep there) & ran out to the stairs, going down a few stairs at a time. When he finally arrived in the shop, he heard rustling around in the back hallway. He followed the sound, very quietly, & found himself at Mrs. Lovett's doorway. There was a figure there, standing in front of the mirror on the opposite side of the wall.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah_

In the moonlight shining through the window, Sweeney could see the culprit's backside, her red fiery hair drooping over her bare shoulders in thick curls. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Nellie.

He watched the figure for a very long time, she seemed to be packing something. When she finally turned, she didn't see Sweeney, for he had now slipped into the room, behind her back, into the open closet. He could see her face, pale & shining, as she rummaged around in her drawers for the rest of her pins & undergarments she would need.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Although he thought he was hiding pretty well, Nellie had seen him creep into her closet, but she had heard him run down the stairs, & expected him to kill her. But when he hadn't, & she could hear his shallow breathing behind her, she remained calm, & pretended she didn't know he was there.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

She looked in the mirror for a second & out of the corner of her eye, she could make out his face in the shadows, watching her curiously. She wanted to turn around & slap him, or hit him, or kiss him, or something… but she didn't want to stay long enough to do any of it. She knew she just needed to get out of there as fast as possible.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

She stuffed the last of her hair pins in the bag she'd found under her desk & swiftly turned to leave the room when Sweeney carefully crept out of the closet. She tried to pretend she still didn't see him, but he could tell from the way she kept looking out of the corner of her eye, she'd seen him.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok_

"Nellie?"

_I miss you…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**Ok, so that was a little short. Tell what you guys thought, ok? LUV YOUUUU xD**

**Did you know, every time you don't review, a barber gets torn away from his baker, that he secretly loved all along, but just never knew it, til she left him?? Lol xP**


	6. Missed Explanation

**Ok, so like after getting at least 3 messages/reviews saying that the last chapter confused them beyond sanity, I realized that I TOTALLY didn't explain it that well. So like, I guess I'll just explain it right now:**

**No, Sweeney was not dreaming. & yes, Nellie really did leave. **

**It's just that since Nellie's bag could only hold her 3 dresses, & nothing else, she decided that she would come back in the middle of the night & get the rest. She just never thought that Sweeney would wake up, or find her down there. So, she just decided that she was gonna just pretend that she didn't hear him running down the stairs, or his heavy breathing in the doorway, or see him when he tip toed into her closet & silently watched her.**

**But what Sweeney's trying to do ((if you didn't get the clue)) is stop her from leaving… again… lol xD **

**Sorry I didn't explain that thoroughly. I'll try harder in this next chappie. Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow or Saturday. If not, sorry for the wait… lol. But it should be up by then.**

**& thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews xDD (( I have 32 now :D))**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY WITTLE BUNNY WABBITS!! xDDDDD hehe**

**Love you all, & a pie ((NO HUMAN WAS HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS PIE xD)) to everyone who reviews/alerts/faves…/faves ME! Hehe xD**

**Signed, **

"**The Writer You All Say Is Writing A Very Depressing Story"**

**(AKA SamanthaSavvy) xD**


	7. Authors Note

**Alright, sorry guys, I've been trying for like the past 2 weeks to get the next chappie up, but I'm such a fruitcake, that I can't get past the second page… tear, snifflez I'm about to bask my head in with a crowbar… . NO JOKEEE haha. I swear, my sanity is like slipping from my fingers every second…. **

**Yea… like I said, I'm like uuber sorry that I haven't updated in so long…. With some luck, it'll be up this week. If not, go ahead & shoot me in the head, k? lol**

**Oh, & btw, I posted like the first chappie to a story I started in march ((it's like crap, but it was the only thing I had for POTC, & I decided I'd givethat a crack…))Yea, it's a pirates fanfic… I put it up yesterday, but it's only gotten about 25 hits & no reviews or anything lol…. I'll take the hint & just say it is officially crappppp xD**

**Well, sorry for the wait, hopefully chapter 6 will be up Wednesday or Thursday… & next week I'll probably not get anything up again. My church is doing "VBS" for the kids ((vacation bible school)), & so I'll be pretty wrapped up in that next week . my folks are the directors, so I have a big part in it… anyways… my random rambling lol….**

**OH! I know what I can do with this random stupid authors note! A random question for my fans!! xD like that chick who's writing "Public Affairs" ((love that fic… GO READ IT!! xD))**

**Ok… random Q #1: who's your fave character from Sweeney Todd? Mine's Nellie . LUV her hehe. (nerdy high pitched voice) She's my hero! Lol**

**Again, SORRRRYYYYYY for the terribly long wiat, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys… y'all are my life I swear…. Lol.**

**Well, until we meet again, Hasta La Vista, baybayyyy xD**


	8. Trying to Stop Her Leaving

**OMG… guys, I am like uuber sorry for the really late update… it's been like 2 weeks xP. I give you guys permission to beat me over the head with a rubber chicken… xP haha… So sorry… anyways… **

**Here's chappie 6. The song lyrics are in italics ((as always…)). The song is "Trying to stop your leaving" by Dierks Bentley. Probably one of the only country songs I actually listen to xD lol. Ok, so the song doesn't really go very well for this chapter, but that's cuz when I chose the song, I didn't know the chappie was gonna go that way… lol**

**Btw… I kinda just realized that I haven't said anything about Toby at all in this book lol. So let's just say… he found a new home with Mrs. Mooney. Idk lol xD**

**& another thing… sorry for all of you who like to see Mrs. Lovett's accent in the story.. I've tried before, & it wasn't pretty… so just bare with it. Use your imagination xD**

**OH! & before I forget ((lol)) I dedicate this chappie to Nellie Lovett 'Barker', for "persuading" me to write this chapter finally xD. Luv ya chica :P and I'd also like to thank the person who wrote the lyrics for all the songs on the soundtrack to "Dazed and Confused" xD if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have listened to those songs non-stop and gotten this chapter out this quikly haha. xD**

**((that's got to be the longest pirate I've ever seen… er, I mean, longest authors note I've ever written… .))**

**Anyways… here's the next chapter:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

"Nellie…"

_Got a guitar  
Got a guitar on my back  
_

If it weren't for the man's grip on her arm, Mrs. Lovett would have been out the door, out of her previous life with the only thing that mattered to her anymore. She'd be out wandering the streets in hopes of finding another more suitable life, where she could totally start over. Just start over & pretend that Benjamin Barker was still on Devil's Isle, thousands of miles away from her, not the corrupted demon of a barber living in the flat above her shop. But as she struggled to make eye contact with said demon barber, that new life was melting away, just at the sight of this desperate man, eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"Please… don't leave again," Sweeney begged as a single tear flowed over his porcelain cheek.

_And I'm standin' on this lonesome railroad track_

Mrs. Lovett almost swooned at the teary eyed man before her. It was so uncharacteristic of him to be begging her not to leave, let alone crying. Her heart was on the breaking point at the sight of him, his firm grip on her arm, his eyes filled with salty tears… tears for her. Now her eyes were getting a little wet, the corners of her eyes filling with the same tears that were reflected in Sweeney's.

Nellie opened her mouth, only to close it seconds later, not being able to form words while the tears were coming. She felt embarrassed at the fact that she was, yet again, crying in front of him. She couldn't just let him see her break down again, so she did the only thing she could think up.

_Train's a comin'  
It'll be here 'fore too long_

Turning that grief into anger, Mrs. Lovett struggled to get out of his grip, not making much progress, but trying nonetheless. Her face now reflected her feelings, her eyebrows knit together, an angry glare piercing Sweeney's deep eyes.

Sweeney saw this change of emotions, & almost jumped. He had almost thought that he'd gotten to Nellie, gotten her to realize that he really didn't want her to leave him, that he really did appreciate her help. But now, he saw that flash of anger that normally only burned in his eyes, burning up in rage & anger in Mrs. Lovett's.

_But I don't think I can stop it with a song_

Nellie used all her strength, pulling her arm out of his grip, & slammed him against the nearest wall. "I will not fucking listen to your pathetic excuses to make me stay in this hell whole any longer," she screamed in rage at Sweeney. "You have left me miserable & heartbroken for far too long, Mr. T, & now it's my turn. You can endure that same disgusting pain I've felt for the past 17 years, getting no recognition, not even from Benjamin fucking Barker!"

As Mrs. Lovett kept rambling on in her hissy fit, Sweeney got rather annoyed & disgusted with the situation he was in. HE was the one slammed up against a wall. HE was the one getting the shit beat out of him… mentally, at least. And SHE was the one in control here. This new realization really hit Sweeney in the gut, as he finally saw the little wussy he was becoming under Mrs. Lovett's anger. That same anger boiled down his very core, daring to flow over.

_Girl that's the kind of way I'm feelin'  
Tryin' to stop your leavin'_

In mere seconds, Sweeney had flipped the two around, Mrs. Lovett now against the wall of her bedroom, Sweeney in control of the situation again. 'That feels _much_ better…' he thought to himself, a smirk dancing across his lips.

His gaze met Nellie's, fear now showing in those chocolate brown eyes. "Now, Mrs. Lovett… Please explain to me the reason you think you have the need to leave this 'hell whole', as you said."

_Got a pebble  
Got a pebble in my hand_

The wave of shock that had overcome her hatred for the man now diminished, & the previous anger she'd felt boiled to the surface once again. She was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully in her mind. The smirk she wore was not one of sarcasm, but of hatred.

"Well, Mr. T, you couldn't honestly think that I'd still wanna stay here with _you_ of all people… I mean, just think of the way you've been treating me lately; every time I try to show some sort of act of kindness, it just simply goes unacknowledged," as she spoke, her words started coming out faster, anger growing in her voice. She glared at the barber, her eyes almost as dark as his. "Everytime I try to get you to notice me, you just simply write it off as nothing. All the while you're brooding away about the damned judge and your 'perfect' Lucy, I'm over here doing all your dirty work, covering up the evidence of the crimes you's been committing!"

_And I toss it out into the middle of the Rio Grande_

Right as she'd said it, she totally regretted insulting his former wife. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widened to their extent as she awaited her punishment. Sweeney too had heard what she'd said, and was about to go ballistic on the woman, when he reconsidered it. Remaining calm and struggling to meet her gaze once again, he finally replied.

"You're right, Nellie…" Mrs. Lovett lowered her hand slowly, eyes still wide at the fact that he'd called her, once again, by her first name. "I really haven't given you much recognition for all your assistance. And you deserve much better than this."

_But the river keeps runnin'  
Don't even know that I'm around_

He looked down at his dirt covered boots, not having the will to look her in the eye anymore. Mrs. Lovett was touched at this remark. It was true, but how could she truly find anyone she found more _perfect_ than the man who stood before her, his eyes downcast? Deep down, she knew she shouldn't let this get to her; she needed to get on with her life. Because no matter 

how gentle he was acting at the moment, he would be right back to his old self tomorrow morning.

Mrs. Lovett carefully released herself from his grip against the wall, walking calmly over to the suitcase forgotten on the floor. Sweeney watched her every move, a confused expression writing across his pale face.

_I could throw a million more and not slow it down_

"Where are you going?" he asked quietly, his eyes meeting hers. Confusion, concern, & what else?... Was that… no, it couldn't be – neglect? Did he really not want her to leave?

"I was – er, I was just getting… my suitcase…" Despite her confident stance, her voice failed her whilst stuttering.

_Girl that's kind of what I'm feelin'  
Tryin' to stop your leavin'_

"Are you still going to leave?" Sweeney asked tentatively, not sure he wanted to know the answer. It was true, he sincerely didn't want her to leave. And he was scared of what might become of him if she really did.

Slowly nodding her head, she walked briskly to the door of her bedroom, turned her head slightly to the right, looking back at Sweeney one last time. She made her way through the doorway and down the hall. Once she was in the sitting room, she could hear faint footsteps following her. She ignored them & strode to the counter in the kitchen of her shop. She turned around and gasped, to find Sweeney standing mere inches from her. A very hurt expression was clear in his eyes. Her breath became shaky, being so close to the man, feeling his own breath tickling her nose.

"I – I have to g – go," she stuttered as she proceeded towards the door. Once again, Sweeney's hand found its way to her arm. She turned around to see yet another tear slide its way down his porcelain cheeks.

"Nellie… I – I really would appreciate it if you would stay…" he choked out.

_Girl that's kind of what I'm feelin'  
Tryin' to stop your leavin'_

Mrs. Lovett cast her eyes down for a second, then back up into his. She swallowed hard, & finally squeaked out, "I… can't…" And with that she pulled out of his grip & ran to the door.

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't try  
If I thought it would change your mind_

Just as she placed her hand on the knob, she felt an arm around her waist, pulling her back & turning her around. She didn't even have time to respond before she felt his soft lips capture her own.

_But you don't love me  
No you don't love me anymore  
And I know as soon as you walk out that door_

Just as Mrs. Lovett began to kiss back, her mind snapped back into reality & she pushed away from Sweeney, backing up towards the door.

_Train's a comin', river's runnin'  
Train's a comin', river's runnin'_

Her shaky breath was the only sound heard until she quickly found the doorknob under her hand once more & ran out of the shop, her tears falling as she ran.

_Pain's a comin', tears are runnin'_

Sweeney was left by the counter, his face covered in silent tears, his eyes holding only one emotion – loss.

_Yeah that's kind of the way I'm feelin'  
Knowin' I couldn't stop your leavin'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, yea it's been like a really long time since I last updated, & I would REALLYYYY appreciate it if you guys would like tell me what you thought. :**

**((oh, and ****RobertChaseICU, I sure hope I didn't use too many &'s this time lol . I actually tried not to!))**

**Ok, so for the random question ((which only like 3 of you guys did last time… . lol)):**

**What's your favorite song from the movie/play? ((whichever one, I've seen both lol)) mine would have to be A Little Priest xD**


	9. Chaotic Thoughts

**BIG FYI: this is like the exact same chapter that I already posted, but I just heard this song ((Sorry by Buckcherry)) & it just went perfectly with the minichapter thing, so I had to add it in. you can re-read it if you want… lol, I'm not forcing you to, but that's your choice.**

**Oh, & btw, I forgot a random question last time! Soo, here it is now:**

**Which Johnny movie is your favorite? Mine's a big tie between POTC, Sweeney, & Edward Scissorhands . he's so ah-dorable in that movie xD lol**

**This re-posting of the chapter is dedicated to puffmar, for finding more entertainment in my author's notes than my story xDD haha, well here's more author's notes for you to read .**

**Anyways… onto the chapter… again… haha.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been about 2 weeks since Mrs. Lovett had left. In the shift of loneliness and despair, Sweeney had had time to think. _Lots_ of time to think. Why had he even cared when she'd left? Was there something he was missing? Was his mind just working on its own up in his little head? All these endless thoughts were twisting his head into an incredibly confused bliss.

_Oh I had alot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I miss you and things weren't the same_

He turned away from the window of his shop. Taking only 2 steps to get to his chair, he carelessly flopped down into the velvet cushions. His intellect was collapsing in his thick skull. The quiet that enveloped him like a wave crashing down on the beach didn't help too much, either. He had become too enquired to the infinite chatter that was Mrs. Lovett that he had almost forgotten what silence felt like. At one point or another, Sweeney had come to appreciate silence, like the saying "silence is golden", for it was. But somewhere along the way, he'd grown accustomed to Nellie's unstoppable mouth and could rarely stand the quiet anymore.

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

The past 2 weeks had been a whirlwind of chaotic arguments fought in his mentality. The little hamsters running on the wheels in his brain were chasing so fast, their poor miniature hearts were about to burst from their ribs. All this time to think did no good for Sweeney Todd. Brooding, occasionally, but not thinking about the present. Such a delicate subject to attempt. 

He had finally realized that he did care about Nellie, even if just a tiny bit, and yet, she'd still left.

_This time I think i'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame_

That was the main source of his confusion. That damned woman. Messing with his plans of revenge, taking up every waking space in his mind, filling his thoughts with pictures and memories of her.

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Sweeney felt like ripping his hair from his skull every time he thought of her. Her thick, fiery auburn curls, her deep sunken eyes, those chocolaty brown pupils, the pale skin that adorned her chest and arms, her flushed cheeks and pink lips… her soft, plump lips…

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way_

For some reason, his thoughts had been running away from him nowadays, to her big doe eyes and her pouty lips. Oh, how he wished for the millionth time she hadn't left. He'd barely accepted customers lately, and only rarely ate. 'Course, he didn't exactly have the money for such necessities. Nor did he want to provide himself with such, considering he'd managed to let Nellie slip through his hands that easily.

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right_

Suddenly, the door to the barber shop flew open, and in ran a flustered and out of breath Toby.

"I found 'er, Mr. Todd!" he exclaimed, his voice shaky from running all over the streets of London.

Sweeney's eyes shot open, his pupils became tiny little dots in the middle of his onyx orbs. He looked like a fully fledged demonic barber. "Where is she?" he started, his voice barely above a whisper. "Where is my Nellie?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, so this is the shortest chapter I've ever written… it's a little unnerving, actually. Lol xD I feel like it's a tad bit unfinished, but I felt that was a good stopping point.**

**So yea, I brought Toby back… you didn't think I could leave that poor boy in the hands of a pussy killer, did you?? .**

**I know, it was little confusing, but if you piece the puzzle together, you'll see that I had Sweeney go find Toby and make him go on a rescue mission xD**

**I'll be updating quite a bit more often now, considering I finally got back to the plot line… er, what I guess is the plot xD**

**Reviews make me swim with happiness, I think I'm becoming an addict . but it's a good addiction, unlike smoking or alcohol. Stay away from those horrible things, children. They're not good fer ya xD haha**


End file.
